A day in the life of another
by Fk306
Summary: something happens to alexis and hotshot and who nows maybe they will start understanding eachother better review please and go easy on me its my first transformers fanfiction hope you like


Bad feeling

Fk306:hey everyone! Unh….oh don't mind me im just trying to see if I can pick up hotshot.

Hotshot: she bet me something too and by the looks of it shes loosing.

Fk306: oh don't be so sure by the end of the chapter

Hotshot: its impossible for a human to carry an autobot.

Fk306: you just wait grrr to readers I do not own transformers armada

…………………………………………………………………….

Alexis point of view

Today is going to be a bad day, I can feel it. Im also getting a bad feeling about today. Damn these female instincts, I always have them but how many times have they been true? Ok, maybe it was that one time where I.….

"Alexis, you're going to be late for school!" my mother said interrupting me from my thoughts which I was thankful for.

"k, coming!" I found myself responding. So I got dressed forgetting about that bad feeling. When I got downstairs I greeted my parents in Japanese cause im taking Japanese courses this year.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" I greeted them.

"Wha?" my perplexed parents said.

"It means 'good morning' in Japanese" I explained

"Why bother with that stuff?" my father asked.

"Cause its fun to know different languages." I heard myself responding," if you all need anything just call my mobile persocon Kisa sayonara for today"

I left before they could stop me Fk306: for those of you who don't know a persocon is a humanoid robot from chobits

" What's the agenda for today master?" asked Kisa.

She is just so cute!!!!" After school im going to go see the AB's" I told her. AB is just another way of saying autobots that way if I talk about them no-one will know who im talking about.

"Hey Rad, hey Carlos!" I shout spotting them across the street.

"Hey Alexis!" they answered back at the same time which caused them to stare at each other and start laughing. Once they calmed down we headed to school. When I sat down were I normally sit down the bad feeling I had this morning returned which made it harder to concentrate on the lesson. Rad and Carlos chose to ignore the lesson by playing 'Battle Ships'.

"Now pay close attention class cause today we are going to learn about how to stop giant evil robots from another planet from destroying the Earth." The teacher said. To bad none of us were listening that might have been useful information. Just like this morning I put the bad feeling.

While I stare at the window I begin to daydream about a very cute boy caring for me and carrying me in his muscular hands, as his lips come closer I here someone calling my name but its faint ,his lips come closer to mine and closer….and closer….

"Alexis! Pay attention in class!!!" the teacher shouted at me bringing me back from my daydream.

"Sorry sir." I heard myself say. Slag it I was so close in getting that kiss. I glance at Rad and Carlos and see them still playing 'Battle Ships' I feel myself sweatdrop cause they obviously aren't trying to hide that their not paying attention. How is it that I am the only one getting into trouble. I glance at my watch and see that the bell is going to ring in 10…9…8…

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg

That was a good seven seconds to early. I roll my eyes and walk toward them.

" You guys realize the bell already rang?" I ask them. They give up their game of 'Battle Ships' and start playing 'Thumbwar' and walk out the door. I sigh and follow them out. My mind goes back to the daydream and silently curse the teacher for disturbing the daydream. I was so close from getting that kiss. Since when do I care about a daydream being interrupted? Should I introduce Kisa to the AB's? Why am I still calling them AB's if no one can hear me in my own head? Will Kisa be useful to them? Why am I asking myself all of these questions? EEP! I almost ran into the side of the base. I glance at Rad and Carlos and feel myself sweatdrop again their still playing thumbwar they haven't noticed a single thing in fact their bumping into the wall trying to get through. Maybe I should tell them that were here…… nahh let them figure it out on their own or until one of the autobots bother to find out what the banging in the door is. Hmm that might take a while….oh well.

I start searching for the autobots not thinking that they could be in the control room. I am not thinking right today. My mind goes to the ninth cloud and I find myself skating in a frozen lake and a really cute boy, the same boy that was going to kiss me in the last daydream, coming toward me and I skate toward him. We are about to reach eachother and im about to hold his hand when the ice brakes and im falling, falling, falling……OH CRAP I AM FALLING!!! I open my mouth to scream but no noise comes out. What a time to lose my voice. Damn those daydreams this is the second time that they get me into trouble, only last time I wasn't going to get hurt, damn them I say! Not out loud of course because I lost my voice and maybe my mind too. I feel myself land on a hand which belongs obviously to a transformer. The question is who is the one that caught me? I don't get a chance to think cause I end up blacking out.

"… oww, why does my head hurt?" I ask myself. Then I remember what happened the daydream, the boy in the daydream reaching out for me, the ice breaking and me falling, me finding out that I really was falling, someone catching me, me blacking out, and me thinking 'CRAP I AM FALLING!!!' AND 'DAMN THOSE DAYDREAMS DAMN YOU I SAY!'

I see Optimus and he looks concerned I give him a reassuring smile but that doesn't stop him from looking concerned. I get the feeling that he is going to ask 'are you ok?' and 'what happened ?' Not even a second passed since I thought that and he asked.

"are you ok?"

"Yes, im fine."

"what happened?" im good at guessing what others are going to ask. Maybe I should join a psychic show.

"Not sure, guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going ill be more careful." I actually wanted to respond I fell from someplace duh isn't it obvious? I didn't want him to know that it was having a daydream about a cute boy.

"Who saved me?" I asked innocently. He regarded me for a second. Then responded "A new autobothis name is J.D."

Hotshot: hey Fk306 I have a question.

Fk306: go ahead and ask.

Hotshot: what does J.D. stand for?

Fk306: we will let the readers think what it stand for on their own and then I will tell you and the readers what J.D. stand for. so I hope you readers of thinking what the initials stand for back to the story

Hmm a new autobot I wonder what he is like.

"Where is he I would like to meet him?" I asked to satisfy my own curiosity.

"He is with Hotshot helping him with his training." He responded. Helping hotshot? Wow he seems nice. Oh no the bad feeling is returning! Curse you bad feeling I hate you.

"Oww" I just ran into the wall right next to the door. Odd I don't remember getting off the medical bed the size of an autobot come to think of it how did I get down? Well at least I didn't get into any trouble.

"Alexis look out!" Hotshot said just before I ran into some wires and started getting electrocuted the bad thing is that Hotshot tripped over his own feet and touched the cables I was tangled in which caused him to get electrocuted too.Drat i spoke to soon.I started seeing things from Hotshots past and then I blacked out. Wow two times in one day. I hope were alive afterwards I want to meet J.D.

………………………………………………………………………….

Fk306: well what did you all think I hope you like it.

Hotshot: YOU HAD ME ELECTRECUTED?!?!

Fk306: sorry Hotshot but I couldn't think of anything else.

Hotshot: whats going to happen to me and Alexis?

Fk306: you will see.

Hotshot: come on I want to know if I survive.

Fk306: nope to readers please review what you think and tell me what you think what J.D. should stand for please. And im sorry to anybody that's a fan of any of the transformers or the humans that were acting strange and im especially sorry to Alexis fans.

Hotshot: hey i just remembered hand over the goods you lost the bet.

Fk306: fine heres the insert the name of thething that you want me to give to hotshot


End file.
